A Different Person Entirely
by Veovixa
Summary: a misunderstanding... A broken heart... a big pride... freindship... love... betrayal... lost childhood... please i'm bad at this, just R&R pleaz!
1. hmph, some things do change

Pan LOVED the image reflected in the mirror. In the mirror staring back was a medium-small, Strong, rough, Black eyed, black haired, tailed female. She looked like how she felt inside. Cold. Unmerciful. Cruel. Saiyan-jin like. She didn't want to be like the person in her worst memory. That of an innocent looking, black haired and eyed, tail hidden, WEAK child. The reflection closed her eyes and thought back to that time and place.  
  
A crying figure was hidden in the shadows. 'Why? Why haven't they come for me yet? Don't they love me? Don't they notice I'm not there? Grandpa? Uncle? Anyone? Will anyone come for me? Please.' the girl began to sob again, 'please! Someone. come and get me.' Unknown to her. Others were monitoring her.  
  
'Mama. Papa.' "Vegeta. Please come and GET me!" She half sobbed half shouted. (You see, she didn't realize she cried for Vegeta out loud.)  
  
Beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeep. a sound came from a ceiling near the door. Pan looked up at it and the thing that appeared to be a camera zoomed in on her face.  
  
About 3 minutes later, figures came in covered heavily in armor, opened the door, and then proceeded to drag her down the hall to an unknown destination.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CRIED FOR PRINCE VEGETA? HE'S DEAD! You don't think she could be saiyan do you. No. that's impossible! Just about all of them were wiped out except for those sent to conquer and destroy other planets! She could be from one of them. Are you little one?" A female, on a chair that resembled a throne asked, obviously she was the leader.  
  
All Pan could do was look up weakly.  
  
"Answer her brat!" Came the gruff voice of one of the figures that had dragged her out, he socked her on the back of the head.  
  
Pan laughed, she looked up smirking with an evil look in her eyes, and said in a cocky voice, "You sound JUST like my sensei Vegeta!" Receiving gasps from everyone else.  
  
The leader who had composed herself first asked, "Tell me what does this Vegeta look like?" She leaned close to hear better.  
  
"Oh. Like all the other saiyan princes. Short, Jet black eyes and hair, Spiky hair by the way, and oh! A mighty super saiyan.4!" Pan smirked as all their mouths fell open. Pan unhid her tail and closed the leaders mouth and said, "Oh. And I'm almost at Super Saiyan too." Pan smirked. (Oh, I bet your wondering WHY she's acting like this. between the time the camera zoomed in on her, and she was presented before the leader, she had decided that her family did NOT love her, and that she was going to be the Best saiyan EVER!)  
Pan smirked at the memory; she had become one of the BEST bounty hunters! A lavender colored female came in, Creneraly, Pan remembered how she had seen her the first time they met. 'She's almost human except. She has Lavender colored skin, (that actually turned out to be TONS of tiny scales and gills) and instead of hair, she has this type of Skin thing. Like on the game Zelda. With the fish people. She would make a beautiful human!' It turned out that, that thing on her head held more brains! Making her smarter than Bulma is and ever was and will be!  
  
"Vega! There is a BIG bounty head in the Randrix Galaxy! It's a male! And he has killed 8,976 children, 9,876 Men and. 11,658 women. after. having sex with them. I thought we could take the job." Creneraly trailed off.  
  
Pan eyed her suspiciously, "What's the catch? If it's not to big we'll accept."  
  
"It's going to be hard to kill him. we might have to go under cover to kill him. oh, 3,936 of those women were bounty hunters. I seriously believe if you can't do it no one can!" Creneraly said, silently praying she would agree they could do this, if she had to be the one to get into bed. she'd do it. for the money.  
  
"Why not. it might be fun!" pan purred, showing one of her large, sharp canines.  
  
The next day pan and Creneraly walked to the B.H.H. Central Sector and walked through all the bounty hunters there also, catching their attention. after all. they wore The best. and if looks could kill, all the males they've met would be dead!  
  
"We, Creneraly and I are going to take the newest bounty, we would like to have all the information, public and confidential on this case." She said to the center Boss, Crunoten, a handsome, physical human type Boss. She could ALWAYS get what she wanted from him, it always took a little persuading, but she always got it didn't she? She sure as hell felt NO shame getting info this way.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't give the confidential information out. You asked the same thing last time, now. will I have to take you to the back room and read you all the rules and regulations again?" He asked, cocking his head to the left barely.  
  
Pan smirked, "I do seem to have forgotten them, could you. please, I think you need to refresh my memory." Pan answered in a sexy, low, husky voice.  
  
He pretended to sigh irritated like, "Oh, all right! Come on." He got up and walked to a door and opened it, and walked in.  
  
Before entering herself, Pan looked over to Creneraly, and almost laughed when she saw Creneraly rolling her eyes.  
  
Inside the room was a secret passage; they followed it, right into Crunoten's room! There he turned grabbed pan and pushed his lips roughly against hers. He reached behind her and shut the passage, locking it, and then he pulled away, and walked to the real entrance to his room and locked that while putting a busy sign on the outside screen.  
  
Pan meanwhile, was checking out the room, and smelling for another females scent anywhere. She thought she might have caught a scent but lost it when Crunoten wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to suck lightly on Pan's neck.  
  
"When_ are we_ going to_ stop meeting_ like this?" Crunoten asked in between sucks.  
  
"MMMmmmmm, never. I love the thrill of being. Bad." She purred back.  
  
He LOVED that answer! He stopped sucking and turned her around and started to kiss her on the lips again.  
  
She really didn't have any other time she would be with him; after all, it was just a way of getting information out of him. So. might as well get this over with.  
  
While they were still kissing she had undressed him, while he was distracted, so as to not let him notice he was stripped. So when she suddenly ripped away from the kiss and knelled down and took him in her mouth he was mighty surprised. She twirled her tongue around his size and sucked lightly, but it was enough to get him aroused, and when her tail came up and tickled him as well, that was too much! Having two things done to his cock at once, he was getting hard and was starting to get a boner.  
  
Pan stood and began to undo her top while her tail continued to massage him. He was getting impatient and she knew this, so she went even slower! She was just beginning to undo her bottom layer when he couldn't take it anymore and ripped her pants off! He picked her up, and getting the hint, she spread her legs, and he entered her. After getting comfortable with him in her, She wrapped her legs around him, giving him better excess.  
  
Pan should have known better, She had heard his kind, the Secuenox, had an ability to do something physically to their bodies. Now she knew. When he reached his peak first, he started to get a bit worried so he did his kinds' special ability, Nowtrobe Increase. That buffed up ANY part of his boy he wanted by any means in size.  
  
"Nowtrobe Increase!" He growled out huskily.  
  
Pan had no idea what this did but almost cried out in pain, because his size increased right when he was thrusting and was in as far as possible. So he had just thrusted harder than One of Vegeta's attacks when he was training her. (That would have killed you humans faster than 100th of a second!)  
  
Pan loved pain though; she welcomed it openly, but this pain HURT! After quite a few thrusts, it subsided to pleasure making her buck her hips forward when he thrusted outward into her.  
  
After about 45 minutes of this, She was about to reach her limit, he just happened to have his tongue inside her and twirling it around inside her when it did. He loved this!  
  
'I guess since she has given me more pleasure than any other female, the least I could do, is give her the info she wanted.' He said tiredly, how she wasn't tired was beyond him! "I will now tell you the info you wanted." and he began to tell her all the info he had on the case.  
  
30 minutes later when they exited, and went to the main sector with the others, they continued to speak, "So, Vega, now do you see why I can't tell you?"  
  
She pretended to think for a moment then said, "No, but I'm going to take this bounty with or with out your help. Since I already seem to know the public info, I'm going to be going. Creneraly, let's go. It seems they aren't going to help us!" She growled and barred her teeth at them. Acting of course.  
  
Everyone watched as they left, and most of the males were thinking, 'If I were him, I would give her anything she wanted! I think he's being unjust to her!' and they glared at Crunoten, while the females thought, 'Good decision! She shouldn't get her way! Now that I know they aren't lovers maybe I'll have a go at him' they mentally purred, while watching Crunoten.  
"What really happened in there?" Creneraly asked. Eyeing her partner when they were on the ship.  
  
"Humph, what do you think? I did what I had to do to get the information we needed. I got it didn't I?" Pan asked, irritation evident on her voice.  
  
"I don't know, did you? You didn't tell me! You really feel nothing for him do you?" Creneraly asked wistfully.  
  
"Of course not! I feel nothing for no one! Never have cared for anyone, other than Vegeta, and he was my Sensei." Pan answered without emotion. She glanced at her comrade for a moment then asked, "You are keen on him aren't you?"  
  
"Wha- No. No of course not. Yes." Creneraly sad head lowered in shame.  
  
"Such emotions are not suitable for Bounty Hunters such as ourselves. Rid yourself of love and you will become a Great Bounty Hunter as I Have. Now, when you stop feeling love. I shall give you a new name, one for everyone else to know you by." 'As I have.' Pan said and thought.  
  
"I suppose. But you said when I rid myself of it, like you have. you've been in and been loved? That explains it! But if your name isn't Vega. what is it?" Creneraly asked.  
  
"No! I have never been loved! I thought I was in love with some one, but love will just hurt you in the end! Also, my name has always been. Vega." Pan snapped.  
  
"Ten minutes to landing. ten minutes to landing. Final warning: Ten minutes to landing" came the ship mainframe computer.  
  
"Creneraly, would you like me to give you a disguise?" Pan asked grinning evilly.  
  
"What do you mean disguise? Will it be permanent? (Gulp) Will it be painful?" Creneraly asked cautiously.  
  
"I mean a cover up appearance, it's not permanent, and yes/no it's a bit painful, but hardly enough to call it painful." Pan said breezily.  
  
'That's easy for you to say, your probably the strongest ever. It BETTER not be painful' She grumbles silently to herself. Then nodded, "Yes, If it's a necessity to the mission."  
  
"Oh, it is. and don't worry! It won't be painful, and I'm not the strongest ever." Pan said in a smug voice and went into the surgery room.  
  
"I didn't say that out loud did I?" Creneraly asked herself. Then scurried after Pan to ask how she knew what she had been thinking, and. to get this disguise.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Creneraly screamed in pain, and sobbed, then began to struggle to release herself from the operating table she was binded to.  
  
Ten minutes later, which seemed like an eternity of pain to Creneraly, pan finally, in a baby voice, said, "There you're finished! Now it didn't hurt bad did it?"  
  
Creneraly jumped up and slapped Pan, the sly grin never left Pans face, "Did that help you?" Then suddenly Pan's face darkened and she said, "Come on, we need to get you dressed, and adjusted to your new form. It's almost time, And I'd better practice looking pretty, and acting cheery, after all, that's what this creep goes for! I'd better change into some clothes suitable for luring a male to me." Pan said, speaking the last part mostly to herself.  
  
10 minutes later the girls were ready, and Creneraly was adjusted and given an undercover name. (As shown below)  
  
"oh! Do I have to wear this disguise! This outfit doesn't suit me at all! Is this what a pretty humanoid looks like? Why is my hair pink and my head slightly larger than yours?" 'I kind of like this disguise I just might stay like this! It might help me attract Crunoten.' Creneraly was so busy in her own thoughts that when she snapped out of it Pan was already answering her questions, "Um can you say that again?"  
  
"Yes, first, YES YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT! Two, It suits you greatly, three, yes that's what a pretty humanoid looks like! Your hair is pink, because it's what the computer chose! Also your head is slightly larger because I had to fit ALL your brains in there! I had to change my hair and eye color. There, oh! And I can arrange for you to stay like that but I'm not sure if it will attract Crunoten..." Pan slowly, talking mainly to herself.  
  
"ARE YOU READING MY MIND? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR A SAIYAN TO DO THAT! Saiyans are dimwits! How can you do that?" Creneraly Literally shouted, causing Pan to cringe.  
  
"THAT is none of your business." Pan said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
Creneraly draw back slightly, 'she been on edge lately I'd better be careful...' she thought, warning herself  
  
Oh, and you will have to work it with his brother, something isn't right about the info I got, I think his brother is involved. But be careful, they have powers." Pan sullen, "By the way, your name is Cerulean, and I'm Veovixa Veovix. Any questions?" Pan then, before Creneraly could ask any, said, "Okay, Good."  
  
And they headed out. 


	2. So we finally meet

And they headed out.  
  
10 minutes later, walking down a street (with all the males staring at them).  
  
"I have a couple questions, one, did you make arrangements for our stay? Two, Did you create a Fake back round for the both of us? And finally, did you make a past and child hoods for us?" Creneraly asked, in a low voice.  
  
Agitated, Pan grabbed her by the arm and pulled them into a public bathroom. "Yes, now stop asking questions! Oh, Ok, The answer to ALL your questions are yes. Now stand straight, look forward and relax." Pan said, in a smooth, calm, fake voice. Then when Creneraly did so, she took out a creation made by Bulma for Trunks' and Goten that tells any story wanted to whom ever when turned on. Pan turned it on and placed it on "Cerulean" 's head, Ceruleans face went blank as their new past's and backgrounds flashed thru her head, as if it were but a memory.  
  
"Ok, I got. Where did you get this anyways? Capsule Corp.. Hmmmm? Never heard of that before maybe-"  
  
"Creneraly! Forget that name and this machine! And if I find out you are snooping around for info on Capsule Corp. Ooh, I Will PERSONALLY AND PERMENANTLY Wipe It From Your Memory, AND Make it so not even a disguise will help your looks! GOT IT!" Pan Threatened.  
  
Creneraly gulped, and nodded quickly. "I got it. I understand." She stuttered.  
  
"Now shall we start our mission Cerulean?" they were now exiting out of the bathroom and continued in a cheery voice, "Let's go to the mall and get some clothes!"  
  
"Okay!" She agreed, also in a cheery voice. 'It's amazing how she can do that! No wonder she's praised by ALL Bounty Hunters and The Elders!'  
  
"Now that we are at our new home, I think we should review the info we've got on the case." (Finally they've gotten to the appearance part) "Okay so. this is they Supposable killer." Pan said showing Cerulean the pic) This is the supposable killer, which I don't believe, AT ALL"  
  
"And this is the brother whom I think is involved. If they are the Killers at all!" Pan said showing another picture to Cerulean.  
  
"Do you notice anything about the pictures in the newspaper clippings? You know where there's a crowd around the scene of the crime Cerulean?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah... This guy right here is in everyone."  
  
"Yes, I've taken the liberty of blowing up- Don't give that look I'm not finished, now, I've taken the liberty of blowing up a picture of him in one of the clippings. Here take a look."  
  
"Oh, my. He sure does look smug." Cerulean said dreamily.  
  
"Don't get mushy on me." Pan pretended to be irritated and threw a pillow at Cerulean.  
  
That night pan was acting like a 17-year-old girl from earth like she was. But said the reason was 'She had to be, for the mission!'  
  
Cerulean got up, and snuck to the doorway of her room and looked down the hallway and gasped at what she saw.  
  
[pic] 'Vega is talking on the phone!' Cerulean Yelled in her head.  
  
Bout` ten minutes later...  
  
"Hey, I have a meeting with the mayor; it's a formal meeting. I have to go to Dinner then I have to go to a Karaoke Bar. Bye" Pan yelled. Leaving a sleeping Cerulean.  
  
At the mall in the Formal Attire store: Fancy Attire...  
  
"What should I wear?" Pan whined silently. Then suddenly a person appeared.  
  
"I can help you choose." The person said.  
  
Pan finally agreed. 5 minutes later when they picked a dress, pan went to try it on, and the person tried to follow her! She wasn't about to let that thing come into the changing room with her! She couldn't even tell if it was male or female! But finally Pan let it come with her. But she was still hesitant to be nude in from of it. And it was embarrassing to be wearing flowers in her hair! When that woman was giving her pointers and telling her how to do her hair, she'd stuck flowers in her hair! Pan couldn't get them out, without pulling out her hair as well! [pic] But eventually she got over it and was trying on outfit after outfit and was stuck now between two. [pic]This dress or a different one...  
  
Finally it was time for the "meeting", they had decided to go to the Karaoke bar first, after getting drunk enough The Mayor Got Pan To get up and sing. [pic] 


	3. part of the past

They were in the car now chatting like friends.  
  
Vega giggled as Sheroh (Shah-Row) "accidentally" Put his hand on her knee.  
  
"SEE! I told my mother I wasn't safe with gnot!" (Ga- Knot) (/Super-Super Glue\)  
  
"What do you mean?" Vega asked between giggles.  
  
"Can't you tell? I can't take my hand off you!" He flirted.  
  
"He he, I think, there is NO antidote for that." Vega Flirted back.  
  
"Hmmmm, I guess your right! Then. I guess we should take advantage of the situation." He whispered Huskily.  
  
"What did you have in mind? Wait- let me guess." She paused for a moment, "A Little crib action?"  
  
"Crib?"  
  
"Oh, silly me! That means bed!" Vega began to laugh.  
  
"Ohhhh.Sorry." He apologized in an embarrassed and hurt voice.  
  
"What?" Vega said with humor, " It wasn't crib action?"  
  
"Huh?" He thought to himself, ' She is great! She's trying to make me feel better. Trying to make me think she's so drunk, she didn't notice I didn't know what a crib was.' He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "My brother should be at your house by now, I thought he could give your older sister some company."  
  
"Oh, how nice, I hope they get along."  
  
Meanwhile at the new Veovix house.  
  
"Hey, What's this?" a cute boy asked.  
  
"Oh, that? I have no idea. But don't mess with it! Or my sister will have my ass!" She said laughing at the look on his face.  
  
He then smiled, and gave her some flowers.  
  
'He is so cute! But he knows my name knows where I was at.' "Um excuse me, thank you but. Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I am the mayors older brother, Terole (Tear-Role), He and I thought you could use some company while your sister is out with him. That is okay, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, how rude of me, yes, yes of course! Dry off! Sit down, would you like some tea? Anything? I'm sorry, I just feel bad." Seeing the quizzical look on his face she said quickly, "You know, about making you come here in the rain." She apologized, looking at him thru her long eyelashes.  
  
"Oh, it's okay, it was nothing. Really." Cerulean and just tripped and He practically flew over to catch her.  
  
"Thankyyoouuuuuuuuuuuu" she yelled as she lost her footing and fell on top of Terole. She sat up and looked for Terole, but couldn't find him; finally she looked down and saw Terole on his stomach, head on hand, and tapping his fingers on the floor. She laughed and got up just to fall down laughing as Terole started to tickle her to death.  
  
"I think I hear them inside. Cerulean's laughing her ass off and there's someone else laughing too! I wonder why." Pan stated to Sheroh.  
  
"Hmmmm, It couldn't be my brother making her laugh, He's lost his sense of Humor when I became the Mayor of this town and Ruler of this planet instead of him." They both looked at each other and tiptoed in.  
  
"You were saying?" Vega asked cockily, when they saw Cerulean and Terole on the floor laughing together.  
  
Hearing vega, Cerulean and Terole jumped up and dusted themselves off, "ahem, we didn't hear you come in. Vega, this is Terole." Terole blushed at the suspicious look vega was giving him.  
  
"Don't worry Lady Vega, We Weren't doing anything wrong. Just playful gibberish." He said then tickled Cerulean out of view, making her laugh and no one knowing why.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Vega said. Giving her "older sister" A Look.  
  
"I'll say my good bye's as you show Sheroh to the door." Cerulean said sadly.  
  
"Why don't you instead, walk him home." Vega said, her face softening, making Vega even more beautiful.  
  
"I still can't believe she's letting me walk with you to your house." Cerulean said to Terole as they walked on the street.  
  
"Why not? You are the older sister aren't you?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes but- you wouldn't understand." She said back.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Okay then, she's stronger, has more status, and is higher on the food chain!" 'Literally!'  
  
"Aha! I was right! Except for the stronger part! But I imagine, if she's stronger, then you must be smarter."  
  
"In some sense. You see I'm Brain Smart, but she's. Well. I don't know, more Battle Smart?"  
  
"Well we're more alike then you think."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yes, he's higher in status, Brain smarter though, and higher on the food chain."  
  
"Wait- shouldn't you be higher in status? You are older aren't you, and stronger."  
  
"Yes, it is so. But Mother thought he should be Mayor. The night before the Choosing ceremony, Father was murdered. The next day, Mother Chose Sheroh, to be Mayor and ruler."  
  
"That's absurd, I think either your mother, or Brother did it!"  
  
"Oh Really?" Came Sheroh's voice from a car on the street.  
  
"I'll cover you!" Whispered Terole. He stepped in front of Cerulean, "What do you want? What? You don't trust me dear brother? Afraid I am going to make her think ill of you? I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Of course not Big Brother, I was merely on my way home, Her sister and I said our good bye's and departed. I just thought you'd like a ride. Do you have a guilty conscience?"  
  
"Of course not- what is it Cerulean?" Terole asked over his shoulder.  
  
"My sister is angry with me."  
  
"What? How do you know that?"  
  
"She's right there." She said pointing.  
  
Sheroh and Terole looked to where she was pointing and saw a VERY pissed looking Veo.  
  
"How did she get here? It's a couple miles from your house." He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"She's a very good, and fast runner." Cerulean whispered, and pushed past Terole and walked down the sidewalk to Pan with her head lowered.  
  
"YOU GUESS CAN GO KNOW! WE'LL WALK HOME TOGETHER!" Pan flashed a smile after shouting to them. They nodded and left.  
  
"You snooped didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!" Pan shouted at Cerulean.  
  
"Snooped in what?"  
  
"My Device with the name Capsule Corp." Pan said breathing heavily to try to calm down.  
  
"N-No, Terole was looking at it and I told him not to. That's all, and it might have been moved when we went down on the floor."  
  
"I'll trust you this time! I DO NOT stand for people betraying my trust." 'As THEY did before' She said forcefully.  
  
"You never give people chances, You've probably never Even loved anyone before!" Cerulean, shouted.  
  
Pan took one breath and punched Cerulean lightly, but to cerulean, it was like a building falling on her, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAST! DON'T ASSUME YOU DO! AND, AND." Pan shouted but didn't finish, she had some tears streaming down her face, and she had stopped because she thought she was turning back into PAN and she didn't want that! She wanted to always be Vega The mighty Super Saiyan 2.  
  
Cerulean gasped when she looked up, Vega had tears going down her cheecks, 'I feel bad, But atleast now I know to stay off the topic of her past, I must have hitthe spot, she looks so young and helpless.' "I'm so-" she tried to apologies and hug Vega but Vega, just pushed her down and spat on her.  
  
"Don't mention this to anyone Creneraly, Or Else. I WILL BE YOUR DIMISE!" Vega Shouted, and hovered and flew home.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to the void spot where the crying Vega had been, she then collapsed on the side walk and hugged her knees, crying silently, for she knew, her best friend Vega was gone, and only The Saiyan Vega was left. She soon blacked out from the pain on her cheek where Vega had hit her.  
  
Unknown to her, a male figure picked her up and took her to a black house and bandaged and, fixed her up.  
  
[pic]  
  
Capsule Corp. 5 years ago.  
  
"Bra! Have you seen Pan? I thought she was with you."  
  
"(gulp) Sh-She was, But she went to play with some other people and I got mad and left. She said she was going to a sleep over at their houses for a while. She said you don't need to tell her mom and dad they'll just worry, and besides, she told Gohan when he was sleeping." Bra said and skipped to her room. In her room she sank to the floor and cried, for at that moment she felt Pan ki going into the sky, and out into space.  
  
20 mins. Later.  
  
Vegeta just punched the door off the hinges and thru the wall, and started to walk towards bra. "Bra, I know your mom asked you this already, and I know you lied, now, TELL ME THE TRUTH, where is Pan."  
  
"I-I -I don't know."  
  
"Tell me what happened then."  
  
"Okay, Well we asked to go out and play, because when Pan flew over here, she felt some weird ki's in the Ground, you know, on that empty meadow 200 miles from the town border. Well we decided to go and check it out, and we found a weird trap door. Pan said some Enemies were probably in there. I was afraid to go, so she went alone. I heard her 30 minutes later fighting some thing big, or a lot of small ones. I was Very, VERY afraid, and when she called me to come to her aid, I couldn't I was scared stiff. I heard a muffled scream and then lots of cheering. Then I found out Pan had been defeated, because After the muffled scream, her ki went as low as a mere humans'. I then ran and ran Back here, I would have flown, but. I'm faster running, I was going to tell you. But when I got here, I was afraid you'd be mad at me."  
  
"How come I felt her ki go into hyper drive in space?"  
  
Bulma had been standing in the hallway and heard everything. "My Guess is they took here and flew into space, to a whole different galaxy."  
  
"What, are you saying women?"  
  
"I'm saying, the last female saiyan, other than Bra, but she's more human than saiyan, has been taken away, maybe even destroyed."  
  
"Do you think Kakkorot could locate here and get her with Instant Transmition?"  
  
"No, She's gone." Bulma held in a sob.  
  
"No! No I won't believe it! NO!" Bra sobbed. 


End file.
